


Raw

by Carrogath



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrogath/pseuds/Carrogath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You might be as bad as he is, but that doesn't make you wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raw

**Author's Note:**

> Series spoilers. Mostly unedited. Rather upsetting.

You'd like to think that your father was once a good man, but to be truthful you don't have any good memories of him. Your mother died when you were very young. He has not been the same ever since. Some of his associates blame you for the change, but you know you are not the cause. He doesn't even think about you. You know that all he sees in you is his dead wife, and since you can never replace her you are nothing. 

Your father has always hated benders. He's been stout since he was a boy, and he was never very athletic. In his youth, he would spend all his time indoors, studying mathematics and engineering--steam engines and electrical circuits. He would stay that way, wanting to best them through technology, until the creation of the Satomobile. Then he became rich.

Your mother, you've come to realize, only married him for his money. Your mother was beautiful, but there is little to like about your father. He is fake and fat and cowardly. You have told yourself several times over that you will be strong for her, and only her, because no matter what she decided to raise you and take care of you while your father was forever in his workshop, toiling away. 

After your mother died, you were raised by both your butler and by high society. You grew pretty, and you grew kind. You learned the value of charisma, much as your father did, and eventually the two of you used it on each other. Your relationship with your father is built on a mutual lie. You want to love him, but you just can't. You know too much about him.

You aren't surprised when Lin finds the tunnel running underneath your house--disappointed, maybe, but not surprised. Your father is despicable, though once you discover what he had been up to all along, you lose any faith that you had left in him. He is more pathetic than you could have even imagined. That is why, once you take the glove from him, you are more than happy to shock him into submission. Maybe then he'll finally realize he has a daughter.

When you jump into the mecha tank and see the furor in his eyes, you know that he has given up not only on you, but also on himself. He has nothing left without Amon, without his revenge. You know he'll fight for his wife until the end. You don't feel sorry for him. At least you can tell that she's already dead.

Bolin asks you if you're all right.

"It's not like I killed him," you say, but you almost wish you had.


End file.
